


Sleeping Angels

by rubychan05



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan05/pseuds/rubychan05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the attitude he had when he was awake, Ishida Yamato looked surprisingly peaceful when he slept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Angels

For all the attitude he had when he was awake, Ishida Yamato looked surprisingly peaceful when he slept. Of course, if you told him that to his face he was more likely to knock you into next week than accept that, but since anyone who was likely to see him sleeping had more sense than to say that, it all worked out nicely.

In fact, Taichi reflected, it had been seeing Yamato asleep that had woken him up to his feelings for him in the first place. He’d been living very happily in his little world of denial, until the group had had a sleepover and Yamato had fallen asleep on him during the movie. And gazing at the soft features of his best friend as the blonde’s head rested lightly against his shoulder, Taichi had suddenly realised exactly what his heart had been telling him all along.

Feelings had snowballed after that, and the next time Taichi saw Yamato asleep, this time at one of their own, private sleepovers, the brunette had been very glad they were alone. Because before he could stop himself, he’d leaned forward to brush his lips ever so softly over Yamato’s.

It hadn’t helped that Yamato had kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr under [rubychan05](http://rubychan05.tumblr.com/).


End file.
